custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandir
Vandir was a Toa of Air originating from Leskya Nui. After his island's destruction, he escaped with its survivors to Powai Nui, which he attempted to colonize. After coming into conflict with the remote island's native Toa and Matoran, he left the island with his apprentice Merdana and a handful of other survivors who did not want to make peace with the Powai Nuians. History Early History Like many of his species, Vandir assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created as a Le-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on Leskya Nui. To form a government and form of protection on the island, he, Nohri, Hatar, and three other Matoran were transformed into Toa. At some point, he assisted in preparing and funding a planned expedition of various islands in the Matoran Universe, and sea vessels such as the Horizon Breaker were constructed. Leskya Nui War Due to the island's large population of Fa-Matoran, the Brotherhood of Makuta ordered Makuta Antharahk to get rid of its Fa-Matoran. His robotic army attacked the island, and he was immediately met with retaliation led by Vandir. As the war continued on, the Leskya Nuians realized that they would need more than a team of Toa to fight back. One Toa created a Toa Stone to transform Fe-Matoran refugee Dehka into a Toa of Iron. Additionally, he gathered a battalion of twenty-or-so willing Matoran from around the island and trained in combat to assist the Toa; among this battalion were Merdana, Jeko, Nepto, Keelo, Yedrin, Tura, and Tyria. Nohri managed to predict the next attack led by Antharahk. By this time, Makuta Drakah had invented an explosive weapon for Antharahk to use, nicknamed the Incendiary. As the Toa of the island awaited a flood of robotic soldiers, Antharahk sent one airship containing only a pilot, his War General Ruthos (now on death row) and a couple of other soldiers with an Incendiary to detonate in the island's capital. Instead of damaging the capital as intended, the weapon affected the entire island, destroying a large majority of its inhabitants. Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty Matoran were the only known survivors, many of which were members of the elite Matoran battalion. Despite Hatar's disagreement, he commanded them to flee to the seas on the Horizon Breaker. Colonizing Powai Nui As soon as Vandir and the other survivors arrived on the southern shore of Powai Nui, he began sending pairs of Matoran to scout the island while he had others set up camps further north, near the island's center. One pair of scouts, Jeko and Merdana, engaged in a short battle with Maroona, Arvos, Omakah, Corduk, and Navahko before retreating and telling Vandir. Believing that it was likely a simple misunderstanding, he went to meet the natives and negotiate with them. While negotiating, however, he was influenced by the disembodied spirit of Makuta Hysterix and angered to the brink of violence. After lashing out at Navahko and Corduk and briefly fighting them, he retreated. During his retreat, Keelo found and put on the Mask of Catastrophes, inducing earthquakes and winds which Vandir witnessed on his way down to the camp. Back at camp, the Ga-Matoran Yedrin told him that a ravenous Rahi had been entering the camp at night and damaging the colony. At first, Vandir was unbelieving, but then he reluctantly decided to stay alert. He did find such a beast, which was skinny, blue, and very aggressive and frightening. He managed to fight it knock it out, and upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was Yedrin herself, mutated into the beast. This event went unable to be explained, giving birth to urban legends within the colony. Shortly after, Vandir visited Hatar's colony at Lake Faradi to talk with him about their plans. The Le-Matoran Nepto suddenly fell into the lake, sinking to the bottom. When Hatar entered the water to rescue him, Nepto, possessed by Hysterix, began strangling the Toa of Gravity. Vandir quickly intervened by creating a pocket of air and separating Nepto from Hatar. Hysterix eventually left Nepto's body, and the three safely returned to dry land. When the rogue Dark Hunter "Alchemist" appeared, Vandir reluctantly assigned him to retrieve information from the natives. As a trade-off for going on the mission, "Alchemist" sent Vandir with a Mask of Disguise to trick Maroona into giving an undisclosed command to the Shrine of Salvation. Disguising himself as Omakah, he did this, and the command summoned Hysterix's body, allowing him to repossess it. Keelo's Empire After Hysterix's resurrection, Keelo was transformed into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning, and began his conquest of the island. Vandir joined him due to his shared hatred for the natives and was commanded to help transform merdana into a Toa of Stone. After doing so, he began training her to use her powers and her Kanohi mask. For one of Keelo's plans to kill Detras, Vandir was ordered to command a squad of armed Matoran to rise up and fire at Detras on Keelo's command. The native Toa countered this plan and trapped Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation. Then, to everyone's surprise, Hysterix materialized, pushed Detras into the machine as well and destroyed it, trapping Keelo and Detras in its pocket dimension. A battle broke out between Hysterix and everyone else present. Hysterix used his scythe, Subjugator, to induce animalistic behavior in Vandir, which caused him to ferociously attack Salvina. He later recovered from this after the battle. As Hysterix had been defeated and Keelo was gone, leadership over the Leskya Nuian Matoran was placed back into the hands of Vandir. Maroona proposed that, in the wake of their conflict, they and the island's natives finally join together to regather Powai Nui's community. While Vandir and Merdana refused to be a part of this, Hatar agreed and betrayed his brother in order to assist the Powai Nuians. Vandir, Merdana, Jeko, Tyria, and several other Matoran left the island on the Horizon Breaker to live elsewhere and begin their pursuit of Antharahk. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Vandir possessed dormant powers over the element of Air, which manifested as increased agility and an aptitude for higher elevations. When he became a Toa, Vandir gained full access to his elemental abilities, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb air. Using these powers, he could generate winds of varying ferocity, simulate telekinesis, and create vacuums. Vandir wore a Great Kanohi Auvel, the Mask of Perfection, which allowed him to perform an action without flaw. The mask was difficult and sometimes dangerous to use, as not putting enough focus on its use could result in fatal accidents. He wielded the Wind Saber, a bladed sword which he preferred to wield as an elbow blade. It possessed a claw on one end which he commonly used to disarm his foes with ease. Personality and Traits Vandir was pragmatic, efficient, and selfless, always looking to make rational decisions that would maximize benefit for as many people as possible. He had strong beliefs in loyalty and integrity, always striving to do what others reasonably expected of him and dreading the day he broke a promise, no matter how minor. Although he expected similar behavior from others, he knew that not everyone was like him and that others had their own ways of doing things. With that said, he still came off as insensitive at times due to his beliefs in honesty. Unfortunately for him, however, the greatest drawback to all of this was that when things went wrong, he had a tendency to automatically point his finger at himself. If he had been involved in a failed project, even barely, then he should have been able to predict and prevent its failure. If he wasn't dependable, he wasn't anything. When Leskya Nui was destroyed, he expectedly blamed himself for the deaths of thousands of Matoran and his closest Toa friends. The guilt he brought upon himself was so great that he practically broke, becoming grouchy and incredibly irritable almost overnight. He swore revenge on Antharahk and promised himself that he would avenge his island by slaying him. After some time, he began to use his guilt and vengeful feelings to excuse his increasingly irrational actions. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume I - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume II * Dirge * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Renascence - Mentioned Trivia * Vandir's name is derived from vindur, the Icelandic word for "wind". This fits with Leskya Nui taking aspects from Nordic history. * The cloth Vandir wore over his right shoulder was originally worn by one of Cap's Hero Factory characters. Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Leskya Nuians